1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an attachment device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system and an attachment device by using an input device provided with an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-83024 [A63F 13/06, H01H 9/02] (Document 1) laid-open on Apr. 5, 2007. In the information processing system of the Document 1, infrared rays output from two LED modules arranged around a monitor are imaged by an imaging device of an imaged information arithmetic unit provided at the tip end of a controller. An image processing circuit of the imaged information arithmetic processing unit performs processing on the imaged image including the infrared rays to obtain positions and area information of the two LED modules as information of the high-intensity points. The data of the positions and the sizes of the high-intensity points are transmitted from the controller to the game machine, and they are received by the game machine. When a player moves the controller, the data of the positions and the sizes of the high-intensity points are changed, and therefore, by utilizing them, the game machine can fetch an operation signal in correspondence with a movement of the controller, and directly input coordinates and input a rotation within the screen.
However, in the information processing system in the Document 1, the controller provided with the imaging device is used only as a pointing device for directly inputting coordinates and inputting a rotation, and thus, there is a room for developing another usage.